A Girl for Kaiba 2
by Urbena
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Teil 1


A Girl for Kaiba

Endlich ist es wieder soweit. A Girl for Kaiba geht in die zweite Runde und wird euch hoffentlich mindestens genauso begeistern wie der erste Teil.

Eigentlich könnte ich hier noch ne Menge schreiben. Aber dann wäre viel der Spannung weg und ihr würdet genervt sein von meinem Gelaber. Also auf ins Gewühl mit A Girl for Kaiba 2

1.Kapitel

Ein Anfang mit typischer Familie

„Hey Mom! Yolei futtert schon wieder Gras!" Mit diesem Satz kam Kato, der ältere meiner beiden Zwillingssöhne, über den Rasen auf mich zu. Und hielt einen kleinen zappelnden schwarzhaarigen Trotzkopf an der Hand. „Gar nicht wahr!", kreischte seine kleine Schwester und versuchte ihn zu treten. Wobei sie beinahe hinfiel, hätte Kato sie nicht festgehalten. „Oh Mann. Mom... Bitte, Koji und ich wollen doch noch Fußball spielen", erwiderte Kato genervt und seine blauen Augen funkelten ungeduldig.

Ich blies seufzend gegen meinen Pony und klemmte eine störrische Strähne meines Schulterlangen Haares hinters Ohr. Ich hatte es ein Jahr nach Yoleis Geburt abschneiden lassen. Bei diesem Wildfang, war es einfach die beste Entscheidung gewesen. Auch wenn Seto öfters demonstriert hatte. „Okay, dann komm mal her zu mir, Mäuschen", lächelte ich liebevoll und streckte die Arme aus, um meine kleine Tochter entgegenzunehmen. „Mummy, Kato ist so fies", wimmerte sie leise an meiner Schulter. „Lügnerin...", zischte dieser und trollte sich zu seinem Bruder. Während ich ihr über den Kopfstrich und tröstend widersprach: „Das ist nicht wahr. Die beiden haben dich genauso lieb. Wie Papi und ich."

„Womit deine Mutter vollkommen Recht hat", erklang die tiefe Stimme meines Mannes hinter uns.

Mit einem erfreuten Lachen, drehte ich mich um. „Seto. Wie schön das du wieder da bist!", rief ich glücklich. Er erwiderte mein glückliches Lächeln und beugte sich zu mir hinunter um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, spürte ich wieder dasselbe Kribbeln im Bauch, wie bei unserem ersten Kuss. Dabei vergaß ich beinahe alles um uns herum. Bis Yolei quietsch vergnügt gluckste: „Hübsche Küsse!"

Seto und ich sahen einander erst verwundert, dann lachend an. „Stimmt Engelchen", sagte er und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Yolei lachte fröhlich und streckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach ihm aus. Ihr Vater verstand sofort und nahm sie mir ab. Nachdem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, fragte er an mich gewand: „Wo sind Kato und Koji?"

Ich zupfte mein Top zurecht und antwortete: „Die beiden sind irgendwo hinten im Garten Fußball spielen."

„Aha und Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?"

„Sicher. So gut solltest du mich inzwischen kennen", schmunzelte ich über seine Standart Frage.

Darauf erwiderte er nichts, sondern wechselte das Thema: „Okay. Meinst wir können dann Essen? Ich habe Hunger."

Ich nickte kurz und drehte mich dann zum Hausmädchen, welches gerade die Terrasse betreten hatte. „Hizuki. Such bitte die beiden Jungs. Sie sollen sofort ins Esszimmer kommen!", rief ich ihr zu. Und nach einem hastigen knicks, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Sieh an die Angestellten gehorchen dir glatt aufs Wort," grinste mein Mann und ging mit mir ins Haus. „Natürlich. Was erwartest du nach dreizehn Jahren? Darüber hinaus, habe ich doch einen geschickten Lehrmeister, der Befehlshaberei," konterte ich ungerührt.

Bei Tisch spielten zwei unserer drei Kinder wieder mal Ferkel. Und zwar gingen Yolei und Kato ihrem Lieblingsspiel nach „Erbsen-Weitwurf". Während Koji brav aß und ab und zu leicht genervt die Augen verdrehte. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich das auch lieber gemacht, als ständig die beiden anderen zusammen mit Seto ermahnen zu müssen. Es war ein typisches Kaiba-Familien-Essen, wie jeden Abend.

Später am Abend, so gegen 21Uhr, fiel Seto mit einem tiefen Seufzer in die gemütlich Sandfarbene Zweier-Couch im Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Denn da es nun Herbst wurde, wurden die Abende auch wesentlich kühler. „Du weißt ich liebe die drei. Aber diese Gedrängel und Gezeter jeden Tag, sechzehn Stunden Non-Stop! Bitte ohne mich," stöhnte er und rieb sich den Nacken. Ich grinste und reichte ihm sein all abendliches Whiskey Glas auf Eis. Bevor ich mich neben ihn setzte und an meinem Cherry nippte. „Wie wahr", stimmte ich ihm zu und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Deswegen wollte ich auch gerne noch mal mit dir reden, Kaiba."

Sofort wurde Seto hellhörig. Denn es geschah äußerst selten, dass ich ihn so ansprach. Und wenn dann konnte er davon ausgehen, dass ich es verdammt ernst meinte und keineswegs zu Späßen aufgelegt war.

„So...und um was geht es?", fragte er ruhig. Ich schluckte nun doch kurz. „Also ich habe mir gedacht. Da Yolei jetzt auch den Kindergarten besucht und die Jungen in der Schule sind. Das ich doch auch wieder arbeiten könnte. Und wenn's nur Halbtags ist...", erzählte ich, stockte aber, als mein Blick auf seinen beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck fiel. „Warum?" War alles was er sagte. Aber es klang so kalt und hart, wie damals als wir uns kennen lernten. „Warum willst du arbeiten? Du hast hier doch alles was du brauchst, wenn nicht noch mehr!", fuhr er barsch fort. Ich schloss gequält die Augen. Ich hatte ja geahnt, das er nicht begeistert sein würde. Aber das er so austickte? „Das ist schon richtig. Aber bitte Seto, versteh mich doch. Seit zehn Jahren bin ich nur noch für die Kinder zu Hause. Ich möchte allerdings auch mal wieder was anderes machen", rief ich aus und sah ihn abwartend an.

Er schnaubte verächtlich und erwiderte kompromisslos: „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Meine Frau brauch nicht arbeiten und sie wird es auch nicht. Und damit Ende der Diskussion!"

Ich wurde blass. Seit wann hatte er so eine Einstellung? Das war ja schlimmstes Mittelalter! Ich erkannte ihn kaum wieder.

Doch meinem Schock, folgte sogleich eine unbändige Wut. „So...so wagt es keiner mit mir zu reden. Auch du nicht...hast du verstanden, Seto Kaiba. Ich werde wieder arbeiten. Dafür brauche ich deine Erlaubnis garantiert nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du immer noch so ein arroganter Schnösel bist!", schrie ich außer mir und rauschte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich war so zornig, während ich durch die Korridore des Hause lief. Aber auch verletzt. Kaum das ich unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte, ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Bei Seto:

Wütend über sich selbst, knallte er sein Glas auf den kleinen Tisch vor der Sitzgarnitur. So hart, das etwas von der Flüssigkeit überschwappte. Er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Unruhig tigerte Seto vorm Kamin auf und ab. Dann blieb er wieder stehen und fragte sich, warum er so ausgetickt war. Dafür gab es nun wirklich keinerlei Gründe.

Er war so in seine Grübelei vertieft, dass er die eintretende Person erst bemerkte, als die sagte: „Was ist denn mit Angel los? Sie sah aus, als müsste sie gleich weinen."

Seto sah mit einem Ruck auf den jungen Mann in der Tür. „Du bist heute ja früh zurück, Mokuba", begrüßte er seinen jüngeren Bruder kühl. Der seinen Mantel gelassen über einen Stuhl legte und nickte. „Ja. War schneller fertig als gedacht", erwiderte er ruhig. „Aber nun sag, was ist mit Angel los?"

Sein älterer Bruder blickte ins Feuer. „Ayane, will wieder arbeiten", sagte er tonlos. Für einen Augenblick war es vollkommen still. Dann meinte Mokuba: „Wow, das ist ja klasse. Oder was meinst du?" Mit einem kurzen Blick in das finstere Gesicht Setos hatte er seine Antwort. „Was hast du nur wieder gemacht?...Ne sag es mir besser nicht. Ich kenn dich.", redete er genervt weiter. „Warum? Weshalb regst du dich so auf. Früher hast du dich auch nie beschwert. Manchmal bist du wirklich unausstehlich, großer Bruder!"

Seit Mokuba bei Seto mit in der Firma arbeitete. Gab er diesem schon mal öfter Kontra. Was den Präsidenten der Kaiba Corporation zwar relativ wenig interessierte. Doch manchmal schon Früchte trug.

„Mensch. Jetzt geh endlich zu ihr. Frauen sollten nicht weinen. Schon gar nicht wegen so was", fuhr er fort. Seto nickte langsam, doch kurz vor der Tür meinte er: „Was weinende Frauen angeht. Bist du ja wohl Experte, Mokuba."

Sein kleiner Bruder grinste frech, wie früher. „Tja...das liegt wohl am unwiderstehlichen Kaiba-Brüder Charme," antwortete er amüsiert."

„Wohl eher an deinem Frauenverschleiß", grummelte der ältere, dann ging er seine Frau suchen.

Bei Ayane:

Ich hätte vor Wut und Schmerz an die Decke gehen können. Warum nur behandelte er mich so? Ich wusste nicht womit ich das verdient hatte.

Nachdenklich wanderte mein Blick vom Kissen zum Hochzeitsfoto, auf meinem Nachttisch. Dieser Tag war wirklich der schönste in meinem Leben gewesen.

Hinter mir wurde die Tür geöffnet, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich wusste auch so wer es war. „Ayane." Setos Schritte kamen immer näher, dann setzte er sich zu mir aufs Bett. Ich wandte mein Gesicht ab. „Bitte Liebling, sieh mich an", bat er ruhig und diesmal fehlte seiner Stimme jegliche Kälte. „Sag mir erst, warum du mich so behandelst?", verlangte ich verletzt. Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich war wohl einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet. Ich kann mir sonst keinen anderen Grund erklären. Wie dem auch sei...Es tut...es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid", erklärte Seto stockend. Ich spürte wie schwer es ihm fiel sich zu entschuldigen. Das fiel ihm heute wie damals schwer. „Also wenn du wirklich arbeiten willst. Dann tu es meinetwegen. Ich halte dich sicher nicht auf."

Nun drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Ehrlich?" Er nickte. Und auf mein Gesicht trat ein glückliches Lächeln. „Danke. Das freut mich ungemein!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Und schon überlegt wo du arbeiten willst?", fragte er. Ich grinste. „Sicher doch...Also wann kann ich bei uns anfangen?"

Seto blickte mich für einen Augenblick völlig baff an. So als hätte er damit auch kein Stück gerechnet. „Hm...Okay, denk mal sobald wir eine zuverlässige Betreuerin für unsere Kinder haben", meinte er gelassen. Womit ich vollkommen einverstanden war.

Irgendwo in Domino, zwei Tage später:

In einem Ein-Zimmer Apartment saß eine junge Frau, um die 24 Jahre an einem kleinen Tisch und studierte die Job-Anzeigen, der Tageszeitung. Ihr silberschimmerndes Haar, fiel ihr locker den Rücken hinunter.

Plötzlich blieb sie an einer Anzeige hängen. Und auf ihrem sonst sanft scheinendem Gesicht erschien ein boshaftes Lächeln. Mit blinden Hass in den Augen, griff sie nach dem Orangen-Marker und umkreiste die Anzeige damit.

Dann erhob sie sich, um sich umzuziehen. Endlich wurden ihre Gebete erhört, dachte sie voll Abscheu. Und warf einen Blick auf den Tisch.

Wo die aufgeschlagene Zeitung, mit dem Text stand:

Kindermädchen gesucht!

Zuverlässige, Verantwortungsbewusste Betreuerin für unsere drei Kinder gesucht. Alter 9 und 4 Jahre!

Bewerbung: Kaiba Corporation

Dienstag, 27.8.XXXX

Von 10 – 16 Uhr

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
